Pretty
by mewantpancake
Summary: Sakura needs someone to talk to. Shino's ready to listen. What exactly haunts her mind, and what does the word "Pretty" have to do with it? Sakura's a bit OC, sorry. A bit Shinsaku


You know, I do a lot of fluff, but I have a more serious angetsty side too, not that I have a bad life, just I have teen moments you know? And you don't have to be upset to write sad stuff. Over reactions! If I lost something, I feel like I can't not find it, then the world will end but yeah, this came to me and I had to write it! My only problem now is it's late and me hair's wet and eyes burn from the shower. It's fast, but I suck at long stuff.

Made listening to "Pretty girl" by Sugarcult and "Heros" by Idk who, find the you tube video, the username's NiteGodess. I don't have a you tube account but can someone tell her about the fanfic. It's a bit like how's Shino's Sakura's hero for cheering her up about herself. I think…It sorta inspired me…And, P!nk's "Don't let me get me", works with this too.

Rewriting it like months later, this is mewantpancake from the future! :B. I have a you tube account, but with the sucky video on it, I'm too embarrassed to put the name out there. Anyone want to tell her?

This is sorta sucky…I don't think Sakura would be this unhappy…OH WELL!

Poll Results!

Neji- 12 votes! Oh Snap! *Neji nods*

Sasuke-9 votes "Hn,"

Itachi- 7 votes *Pokes my forehead*

Gaara- 6 votes *shrugs*

Kiba- 5 votes -grins evilly- What could he be thinking?

Shino and Deidara-4 votes

Kankuro, Sasori- 3 votes

Kabuto- 2 votes

Iruka, Hidan, Tobi, and Sai- 1 vote

Disclaimer: Me no own!

Thoughts are _like this_

Shino's P.O.V

Pretty.

"Hello Sakura," I said politely. It was just another day. I was just sitting on a park bench so the bugs would get some fresh air.

"Hello Shino, how was your day?" she answered as she sat down.

"Good yours?" I replied.

"Good. Good.……"

"So how's life?"

"Good,"

"Good good," _What's wrong? Sakura normally talks a lot, what happened? _I thought.

"Yeah," she said.

"So, Sakura, you look pretty today…" I replied. This seemed like an innocent enough statement, not of course to say that women are vain or unconfident, but it helps start conversation. I may be the silent type, but I don't like being ignored.

Her reaction was stunning, to say the least.

She slammed her hand down on to the table and replied through gritted teeth, "Don't call me that," like I had just swore, which I never do in front of a lady, it's just improper.

Then her mood changed faster than a grasshopper can jump away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just sensitive to that word," she said

"Wow, it's …you know, a compliment? Isn't it good?" Maybe it was slang for something else now, I never exactly understood slang, or it's point. (A/N: Slang isn't bad, Shino's just the type who seems like he doesn't use it.

"Most of the time, yes," she said.

"Then why not for you?" I said.

"Get ready for a long story,"

"I'm prepared,"

"Well, it goes like this. You know how I have no special jutsu, right, no shadow paralysis, no bugs? No dog? No eyes that make my veins pop out?"

"I'm aware,"

"And I have no special skill, no talent in tai jutsu or weapons,"

"I'm sure you know how to…you heal, you're good at that. You can punch boulders…"

"But I have no real original special talent, healing won't help get rid of the enemy, and boulders, and punching is difficult to control. I could hit someone,"

"Some people aren't cut out for taijutsu, and.."

"Just like some people aren't cut out to be ninja?"

"What are you saying?"

"My parents weren't ninja, they were civilians they wanted me to be a doctor, but I wanted to be a ninja,"

"Why?" I didn't know Sakura's family had no ninja background.

"My parents' friends always said I was pretty even with big forehead, I wanted to prove something to show I'm more than just a pretty face,"

"Well.."

"I guess, point is, I entered the academy with no real skills, and whenever the parents talk about me, it was always "Her? She's too pretty even with that forehead. She can't be a ninja, there's no bloodline, no skills, no nothing, some random guy even said it to me a while ago, Iprune or what ever. SO I tried to hide it, I wanted to be pretty, but not just pretty you know? I read all I could, I studied hard,"

"The other kids teased me about my forehead when they saw how I hid it. Ino got me to make friends. I got to see Sauske and I wanted to be pretty, for him, but I also worked to be smart, but it was always the same. That pretty girl with the big forehead, that pretty smart girl. With Ino, it was that girl with the mind transfer jutsu, so strong and lovely too. With Hinata, it was she comes from a prestigious clan, her eyes are too pretty, their' her blood line, and Tenten had weapons and a pretty and traditional hair style, but with me, pretty came first. Naruto and Rock lee always called me pretty too, before they got to know me. I was happy, I wanted to attract Sasuke, if he liked me, I must be pretty and talented too, he wasn't interested in girls much prettier than me, so he must like smart and talented ones, "She took a breath. "In the forest of death, some girl teased me about my looks, saying I was trying to be pretty, I cut my hair off, I could be more than pretty! Sasuke wouldn't be so shallow to only like pretty girls. Still people said I was pretty, even prettier in fact, I was happy and mad, happy I was pretty, but mad because I was still just pretty. I was never the strong one, the skilled one, not even the hyperactive one like Naruto, just pretty and useless. Not cut out for the life of a ninja," This was the part she got teary eyed on. "When Sasuke left, I trained hard, worked hard with the 5th Hokage, but they still called me pretty, always pretty. They called me strong too, and able to suppress her sensei, but still pretty are still in their minds. Never anything much more.

I can't look at myself in the mirror. Pretty, pretty, pretty! I would be hideous, ugly, disgusting just to be something else to be strong, brave, able to bring Sasuke back! I'd give anything. Sometimes I wonder why I did this. Why I became a ninja?" She paused.

"So what do you think Shino, I'm pathetic? You think I should go away and never come back?"

"No I think you are brave, you are strong, you're a wonderful ninja, but most of all, I think you're pretty amazing," .

Sakura smiled. "Hm…"

"So do you still hate the word pretty?" I said.

"It's growing on me," she said.

Thank you Shino for talking to me and listening to me, for cheering me up, for listening to my rant, I know I talk a bunch, huh? I would have unloaded myself to someone else, but you're just so easy to talk to," Sakura said.

"You're welcome, Sakura" I said.

"You know, I should get to know you better, huh, you barely talk, do you have anything like what I had going on?" she asked.

"Actually no, I'm just quiet, the bugs hate hearing my voice because it's so loud and close," I said. She nodded.

"…So when should we meet, to get to know each other more,"

"Saturday good?"

"Sure thing,"

"Five-ish?"

"My schedule's clear,"

"And Shino?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I talked to you,"

"Me too,"


End file.
